<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now i really think you're heavensent by lohedrkn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377456">now i really think you're heavensent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohedrkn/pseuds/lohedrkn'>lohedrkn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, only a lil somno tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohedrkn/pseuds/lohedrkn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wakes Iwaizumi up with a handjob and things escalate from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now i really think you're heavensent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>exactly what it says on the tin. </p><p>i wrote this 2? 3? years ago and it was my first time writing smut. i forgot all about this work until this very morning when i was making tea and the memory literally slapped me in the face. initially i wrote this for another ship but since i no longer harbor any emotional attachment to jaeyong, i decided to replace it with iwaoi. might be ooc bc of that but idk. i made some small adjustments n stuff. the writing itself rly isnt that my style anymore, guess ive improved huh.</p><p>title from dermot kennedy's without fear <a>this</a></p><p>anyway thats one long ass intro for a short smut drabble lol. enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime groans. Bright morning sun is in his eyes but he’s not ready to wake up yet. He curses himself under his breath for not properly pulling down the blinds yesterday and rolls over to tug Tooru against his chest. The other boy muffles something incomprehensible into Hajime’s bare skin. He doesn’t catch it, nor does he really care. It’s literally seven in the morning, for fuck’s sake, too early to function. Honestly, all Hajime wants right now is to stay like this, his face buried into Tooru’s hair, for the rest of eternity. It’d be nice.</p><p>But Tooru, like a stubborn headass he is, struggles himself free from Hajime’s arms.</p><p>“We need to wake up,” he says, voice hoarse from sleep.</p><p>“No, come back. C’mon.” Hajime opens one bleary eye but it’s too much, he can’t do this, and lets it close again.</p><p>Tooru says something but like hell Hajime hears it. He’s already dozing off.</p><p>The next thing he knows, there’s friction between his legs. He groans softly. It’s nice. A hand is softly stroking his cock. He grunts.</p><p>He tears his eyes open and there’s Tooru, in all his naked glory, kneeling between his legs, wet strands of hair falling into his face, innocently staring at Hajime, hand on his dick. Fuck.</p><p>“This okay?” Tooru asks, shyly eyeing Hajime’s face.</p><p>Hajime gets up on his elbows. “Yes,” he sighs.</p><p>So Tooru continues, his palm rubbing up and down on Hajime’s sweatpants-clad half hard cock. The leisurely pace drives Hajime insane, is teasing really what Tooru woke him up for?</p><p>And awake Hajime sure is. He’s on his elbows, staring intensely at his boyfriend. Tooru likes morning sex. Hajime does, too, a lot. It happens whenever they’re not too tired to fuck, which honestly isn’t that often, considering student life is fucking exhausting. But they try to make the best of it.</p><p>Tooru’s gotten Hajime to full hardness now. For some reason, his sweatpants are still on. Not for long, though. Apparently, they do have telepathic connection because the moment Hajime thinks about his pants, Tooru starts slipping them off his legs.</p><p>The pants are discarded onto the floor and Tooru finally looks at Hajime through his lashes, the look in his eyes sultry and needy. They keep their gazes locked as Tooru’s lowers his lips to brush the tip of Hajime’s cock. Hajime lets his head fall back for a moment. Tooru’s good with his mouth. So good it sometimes makes Hajime wonder who else he has practiced on. In the earlier stages of their relationship it bothered him, his insecurities killing him but now he really couldn’t care less. Tooru’s his now.</p><p>Tooru’s tongue caresses the underside of his cock, one hand grips Hajime’s thigh. Tooru lets his tongue wander along the veins and Hajime hisses. Fucking tease.</p><p>Hajime extends a hand and twists his fingers into Tooru’s hair, gently pressuring him to get his damn mouth around Hajime. He feels his boyfriend’s lips curl into a mischievous smirk.</p><p>When Tooru finally opens his mouth to take all of Hajime in one swift motion, Hajime almost groans in relief and growing desperation at the same time. He wants to fuck into the wet heat surrounding him. He doesn’t. Not yet anyway.</p><p>Tooru starts bobbing his head up and down in a deliberately moderate pace and Hajime is blissed out and incredibly frustrated. Why does his boyfriend always do this to him.</p><p>Tooru lets his tongue graze Hajime’s slit and Hajime’s hips buck. Tooru laughs or at least tries to laugh, as much as the cock down his throat lets him. It sends shivers all over Hajime’s body. Jesus fucking Christ.</p><p>Tooru deepthroats him a couple of more times, sucks around the base real hard. Hajime knows he’s going to come soon so he pulls Tooru up to kiss him.</p><p>Tooru tastes like toothpaste and Hajime, his mouth soft, minty and bitter all at once. One would think he’s all sharp edges and cold attitude from the time he’s on the court but truly, everything about Tooru is sweet, from the way his lips curve into a smile to the way his hips buck under Hajime’s touch. He’s perfect. He’s delicate and pliant and wonderful. Hajime needs him, is so glad to have him.</p><p>Hajime likes kissing Tooru. He likes touching him. He likes sliding his hands down Tooru’s waist, gripping his hips and pulling him closer. He likes rubbing Tooru’s lower back to get him to relax after a stressful day. He likes leaving bruising hickeys in their wake under Tooru’s collarbones where they can be covered with a turtleneck or some concealer. He likes resting his head on Tooru’s shoulder and wrapping his arms loosely around the other boy. He likes making Tooru whimper under his hands.</p><p>Hajime cups Tooru’s nape and drags his tongue over his lower lip. His other hand goes to Tooru’s chest to pinch a nipple. Tooru shivers and lets out an involuntary moan. Hajime smiles against Tooru’s mouth. He’s too adorable.</p><p>Hajime moves downward with his kisses, leaving hot open-mouthed trails against Tooru’s skin. While doing so, he blindly reaches for lube on the bedside table. Detaching his lips from Tooru’s shoulder, he pours some over his fingers and slides one inside Tooru. The boy moans and clenches, even though the stretch is minimal. Hajime kisses him again.</p><p>Three fingers deep and Tooru’s a incoherent mess.</p><p>“Please, please, Hajime, please. C’mon. Please. Wanna ride you, please.”</p><p>His eyes are glazed over, hands shaking, trying to drag Hajime’s fingers out of him, hips rutting downward.</p><p>Hajime pulls out, wiping his slippery fingers on the sheets, and rips the condom wrapper open, throws it god-knows-where on the floor. He rolls it on and slicks his cock up.</p><p>Hajime looks at Tooru. He’s hovering above him, his knees digging into bed on both sides of Hajime’s own legs, breathing erratic and desperate.</p><p>“You sure you want that, yeah?” Hajime asks for conformation, stopping for a moment, a little breathless. Tooru nods enthusiastically. “Please.”</p><p>Hajime lines his cock up and Tooru slides down onto it, slow and steady, Hajime’s hands gripping his hips.</p><p>Once Tooru’s completely seated on Hajime’s cock, both of them let a blissed out moan escape. Tooru’s tight and wet around Hajime and everything he can think about is that this is how he wants to spend all his mornings for the rest of his life.</p><p>Tooru meets Hajime’s eyes and breaks into a hazy grin. He looks so damn happy and it makes something in Hajime’s chest squeeze and it has nothing to do with sex.</p><p>Hajime thrusts up into the wet heat surrounding his cock and Tooru mewls, hands coming to rest on Hajime’s shoulders.</p><p>Tooru’s the one who sets the pace after that, riding lazily, even though Hajime occasionally interrupts, meeting Tooru’s hips in the middle. It tears filthy moans and whines out of Tooru, loud and wanton. Feeling the pressure in his lower stomach grow unbearable, Hajime curls a hand around Tooru’s neglected cock and jerks, movement almost erratic.</p><p>Hajime comes with a loud groan and Tooru’s quick to follow. His whole body shakes, ass clenching tightly around Hajime’s cock.</p><p>Tooru slumps over Hajime’s chest, snuggles his face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>As they come down from their respective highs, they stay there for a while. Not a long while, just a couple of minutes. Hajime kisses Tooru’s hair. Then his mouth. They both grin.</p><p>“I feel like I have to shower again.” Tooru shakes his head in fake disapproval and starts getting up from the bed, even though he’s still weak in the knees.</p><p>“Oh, can I join you?” Hajime’s wink is incredibly suggestive.</p><p>Laughter bubbles up in Tooru’s throat. “You dirty bastard. C’mon then, let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on <a>twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>